List of Unnamed Characters from Season Two
The Badlands Old Man This Old Man denied that he knows J.T. Simms, even though Simms had stayed near Old Man's stoop for two years. : Old Man was played by Franklin Ojeda Smith. Kid This Kid told Scotty and Nick about where they can find J.T. Simms. : Kid was played by Nathan Corbett. Teenage Boy This Teenage Boy dropped by Della Lincoln's former restaurant in 2004, looking for employment opportunities, but was told by Della's daughter Nora Lincoln that they weren't. After Nora decided to reopen the restaurant, however, he was hired as a busboy. : Teenage Boy was played by Aaron Grady. Who's Your Daddy? Gang Banger : The Gang Banger was played by Brian Britt. Construction Worker #1 & Construction Worker #2 : Construction Worker #1 was played by Brett Wagner. : Construction Worker #2 was played by Rodney Holland. The Sleepover Teacher This Teacher taught seventh grade at Chestnut Collegiate in 1990. Students in her class included Rita Baxter, Brandi Beaudry, Ariel Shuman, and Tiffany O'Connell. On November 9 of that year, she asked her students about their plans for the weekend. Though most of the other students laughed at Rita's plans to buy an iguana and build a habitat for it with her mother, the Teacher tried to be supportive. Her whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. :The Teacher was played by Katie Mitchell. It's Raining Men Banker This Banker was a successful bank owner and closeted gay man in 1983. He attended a fundraiser organized by Jeff Kern that year, where Jeff urged them to take action against the growing AIDS epedemic. The Banker was dubious that anything could be done, but his skepticism turned to outrage when Jeff announced he intended to out all of them in a press release. Jeff was murdered soon after. The Banker's whereabouts in 2004, when Jeff's murder was solved, are unknown. :The Banker was played by Paul Ganus. A list of men who attended included a Terrence Overton, President of East Line Bank. It's possible that this was the Banker's name. Red Glare Boy This Boy was a student in Elliot Garvey's fourth grade class in 1953. Like the other students, he was uneasy when an African-American student named Robert joined the class on April 4 of last year. He and the rest of the class quickly changed their minds about Robert after he told them his father was in a band and showed them one of his records. The Boy asked if Robert's father had been on American Bandstand and argued with another boy named Norman over who would get to be Robert's "study buddy". Unfortnately, Robert was removed by Principal Jenkins soon after. The Boy's whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The Boy was played by Wyatt Smith. Girl This Girl was also in Elliot Garvey's fourth grade class in 1953. Like the other students, she was uneasy towards new student Robert at first, but was won over after hearing his father was in a band. She asked if Robert's father knew Perry Como. Her whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The Girl was played by Stephanie Patton. FBI Agent #1 This FBI Agent was investigating supposed "subversive" activity in 1953. He served Elliot Garvey with a subpoena to appear before the House Committee on Un-American Activities. His whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The FBI Agent was played by Alan Pietruszewski. Blank Generation CSU Woman This CSU Woman was a Crime Scene Unit officer who investigated the scene after an unknown intruder (later found to be Alison Ray) broke into the home of Detective Lilly Rush in 2005. She reported one fingerprint lifted from the window to Lieutenant John Stillman, who ordered her to run it through AFIS that night. : The CSU Woman was played by Anyssa McAleer. Mrs. Adams This woman was the Mother of Matthew and Beth Adams and the wife of Stewart Adams. Unlike her husband, she was more supportive of Matthew's desire to go to art school instead of medical school. She offered to set him up with a job with her friend Sonnett, stretching canvases and mixing paint. Matthew and Beth's mother suffered from depression, had a history of abusing medications and alcohol. and had threatened repeatedly to kill herself. During an argument following Matthew's first year of college around 1978, when Matthew told his father at dinner he had dropped out of the University of Pennsylvania, she argued with Stewart about it and again threatened to kill herself. No longer taking it seriously, he told her to do it "or shut up." Without a word, she walked out of the dining room, picked up a gun and fatally shot herself in the face. When the police came, Stewart (who had followed his wife out of the room and witness her shoot herself) instructed his children to say that they had all seen it. Stewart would later say he didn't want his family's ugliness exposed. Matthew blamed his father for his mother's suicide, and their estrangement later led to his joining Maurice Warfield's First Generation cult. : The Mom was played by Rae Ritke. Discretion Hooker This Hooker worked on Juniper Street in Philadelphia in 2004. In December of that year, she was questioned by Detectives Nick Vera and Will Jeffries looking for Ramon, who had relocated to Philly four earlier. The Hooker responded irritably "Four years ago, I was in high school" and suggested they check the boy trade on 13th Street instead. : The Hooker was played by Tyna Tyler. Time to Crime Kid #1 & Kid #2 These two Kids were the grandsons of Truly Sinclair. In 1999, they found a gun hidden under the floorboards of their grandmother's apartment in the Delaware Downs Housing Projects. They were playing with the gun, unaware that it was loaded, when Sam Murray caught them and showed them the gun was loaded, before chasing them off. The Kids' whereabouts in 2005 are unknown. : Kid #1 was played by Christian Pikes. Kid #2 was played by Blake Hightower. Onlooker This Onlooker was playing basketball at Langston Hughes Park on the night of August 9, 1987. When Kayla Odoms was fatally shot by a ricochet during a shooting, the Onlooker and several others crowded around her and her mother Jessie Odoms. When Rodney Johnson said for someone to call an ambulance, the Onlooker said there were no working phones around and that Kayla was dead anyway. The Onlooker's whereabouts in 2005 are unknown. : The Onlooker was played by Sydney Castillo. Gang Banger This Gang Banger and his crew inquired about several illegal weapons Rodney Johnson was selling. Rodney told him the guns he sold were all converted to fully automatic. Impressed, the Gang Banger bought six. The Gang Banger's whereabouts in 2005 are unknown. : The Gang Banger was played by Rosero. Wishing Orderly This Orderly worked in a Philadelphia Mental Facility in 1993, where Colin Miller was admitted after his mother Sarah Miller was hospitalized for cancer. When Nathan Hicks arrived to remove Colin, the Orderly told Nathan he couldn't release Colin into Nathan's custody without a sign-off from a judge. A frustrated Nathan showed him the document, complaining of the difficulty he had obtaining it, to which the Orderly simply pointed out he hadn't designed the system. The Orderly then escorted Nathan to the room where Colin was being held as a high-risk patient because of an alleged sexual assault. The Orderly's whereabouts in 2005 are unknown. : The Orderly was played by Dale Turner. Kensington Female Clerk This Female Clerk worked at an office where Joe Young, Butch Beard, Monty Fineman, and other textile workers picked up their last paychecks after being laid off in 1985. Her whereabouts in 2005 are unknown. : The Female Clerk was played by Whitney Leigh. 2